World of Terro Wiki
World of Terro Terro is populated by Kingdoms, Empires, Clans, Tribes, and more. Nine diverse major states exist that are known to the world. These are the Kingdoms of the Crownlands, the eternal Imperium, the merchant lords of Purenga, the free folk of the Clydlands, the clans of Jord, Dynasties of Muqaddas, Sharaab, the Golden cities of Chantli, and the Great Kingdom of Alem. Righlands Originally settled by the Ashes centuries ago, the Righlands were once one Kingdom known as the Kingdom of Righ, however after an upheaval it has since been split into many Kingdoms. The Kingdoms of the Righlands are strictly Eaglican, with the churches holding much power in the land, along with the Kings. Pedra The Pedra are the native peoples of northern Aristera, they live in tribal Kingdoms and clans. In comparison to their neighboring nations they are tall, and fair haired. Their overt openness in their sexual pairings makes them an affront to the religious beliefs held by the Eaglican Church, and thus Pedranites are treated hostilely by most of the Righlanders. Pedra is ruled by varying tribal Kings and Queens, almost all Pedra societies are ruled by an elite warrior class, followed by the Druids, with workers and artisans at the bottom. Ralerian Empire Founded three centuries ago, the Ralerian empire had been spreading for the past hundred years, taking over other cultures and folding them into their own nation. The Raleiran Empire is incredibly uniform and procedural with their fighting tactics. Ruled by the Council, a collection of political philosophers from great houses supported by the people, although the Raleiran Empire is swift and effective in trade, warfare, and diplomacy, there is much in fighting as houses vie for power. Robur Divided and in constant conflict, especially in the north eastern regions, the Robes are a people ruled by the religious intellectuals known as Druids, much like the Pedranites, however it's other classes would vary more from state to state. Vergobrets were elected as rulers however this title was far less powerful than the King's of their neighbors, as elder councils made up of druids would keep them in check. Closer to the Ralerian border the Kingdoms become far more united under individuals to defend themselves against the Tyrants. Many Robes are familiar of the legend of Xenial Rei, the Robur King hero that stood up to the Imperial threat. Purenga Believed to be settled by master traders, Purenga is ruled by the Vasilias, a collection of representatives from the most prominent and powerful trading families in Purenga. These representatives are known as the Sophets, and must be elected by the people to join the Vasilias, this keeps the country clean of corruption and monopolies. It is also unjustified to claim ownership over a personal military force, instead Purenga hires foreign mercenaries, which are not allowed in Purenga cities. Igrotari A collection of tribes in northern Aristera. These tribes fight for many reasons, as they are hired as mercenary armies by other entities. Many tribes can rise and fall, some lasting only a short time, while others claim to be as old as the nation itself. The Igrotari lands are rich in a variety of resources, as such it's tribes are equally varying in ware styles and armaments. It's most prominent quality, however, are it's horses, making the Ignrotari one of the most formidable mounted warriors in Aristera. Mbretirite The Tribal Kingdoms south of Raleria. The Mbretirite are a highly varied peoples from a large variety of different past cultures, however common elements across all of the realm are their Irregular Military structure, the power of property rights, and their individual family traditions and faith in the general belief of their gods. Ashkharhy Native Tribal Kingdom of southern Aristera. Directly in conflict with the Mbretirite, with the largest difference being that the Ashkharian Military being far more complex and organised. Ruled by Preist-Kings, the Ashkharhy have many borders drawn by an eventual religious differing views over time. The largest of these cultural lines are the Haravum to the south, and the Hyasisum to the north. Haravum South to Ashkharhy, the Haravum peoples consolidated under Marakus, a claimed avatar of one of the Ashkharhy god of fire. Marakus waged war against many of his enemies on the now border between the two realms. Hyasisum The northern states of Ashkharhy, many Ashkharhy's closer to the Ralerian border began to incorporate Ralerian mythology into their religious views, this soon came to ahead and the Ashkharhy began calling these peoples Hyasisum, a corruption to the true gods. Many tribes began starting wars over this difference, the border now exists in almost constant warfare, while Hyasisums closer to the Ralerian Empire develop more and more into a Ralerian culture. Free Folks of the Clydlands Pure and free, Clydlanders would consider themselves the first true born to walk Terro, ancestors to heroes such as Sir Wallace Haggard, and Sorcha the Brave. Clydland is never just one thing, their are Kingdoms, Empires, Tribes, and Bands; the people of Clydland are free to do whatever they please. Most farm the land, and these people are left to there own, but many factions fight and wage war in the name of glory, land, or blood. Seldom is there one true ruler of all of Clydland, but legends exist of such factions. Jord South of the Clydlands is the fierce warrior nation of Jord. Made up of hundreds of Tribes that have honed there skill in battle over generations. Jord has little use for borders, they live on the seas, and pillage and take what they want. Many countries view them as pirates, but Jord is home to a proud and ancient people. Skorvia is one of the few cities inside Jord, whoever holds Skorvia is usually the strongest and longest lasting tribe. Muqaddas Muqaddas is Terro's oldest land, even the Ashes, and early men of south Aristera are said to have come from Muqaddas, however this point is heavily argued. Ruled by the God Kings known as the Firearn. The land is vast, and few know what the Firearn's true ambitious are. Each Firearn is associated with an ancient Ziggurat, each distinct in it's design, these Ziggurats are the grandest structures even known, and are the center of a Firearn's power. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse